Sheet materials are used as flame retardants or barriers. Of particular interest is to fabricate these sheets as a structure or part of a structure for electrical cabinets containing electrical or electronic devices. These sheets should not only be a flame retardant, but should also be an electrical insulator. Moreover, these sheets should also have the ability to form a rigid, planar or curvilinear flame retardant structure without association with any other structural material. As a result it is important that these flame retardant sheets readily fold, score and bend into fabricated structures by themselves or in association with other materials such as, for example, a metal electrical cabinet wherein the sheets form a flame retardant electrical insulator.
Heretofore polypropylene with a flame retardant component has been extruded into flame retardant sheets which have been fabricated into electrical cabinet liners or structures used to contain electrical or electronic devices. These sheets, however, have not provided for ease of fabrication, have not exhibited the requisite amount of tear resistance and have shown a proclivity to crack when scored and folded during fabrication.